marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Spider-Man Volume II (2017)
The fifth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (DuttPanda) Phase Four. This is a sequel to Marvel`s Spider-Man. This film is directed by Drew Goddard and released in 2017. Plot Peter Parker struggles to balance his crime-fighting duties as Spider-Man with the demands of his normal life. Estranged from both love interest Gwen Stacy and best friend Harry Osborn, who intends to seek revenge on Spider-Man for his father Norman's death, Peter additionally discovers his Aunt May is facing foreclosure. Harry, now head of Oscorp's research division, sponsors the brilliant nuclear scientist Otto Octavius, who, having being provided the Chitaurian components burglarized in 2012 by Norman Osborn after the Battle Of New York, dreams of creating a portal, and wears a harness of powerful robotic tentacle arms with artificial intelligence while conducting his research. When a power spike causes an experiment to quickly destabilize, Octavius stubbornly refuses to shut the experiment down, leading to disastrous consequences: the wormhole is opened and the building starts to suck itself to the wormhole, his wife is killed, the neural inhibitor chip which keeps the arms from influencing his mind is destroyed and the arms are fused to his spine. Spider-Man arrives and shuts down the experiment before it can do any further damage. Otto is sucked into the wormhole just before it is closed. Harry is mortally wounded and is in the condition of death. Meanwhile, we see that Ocktavius has survived the incident as Oscorp, and the wormhole teleported him to an alternate dimension which he quickly escaped through another wormhole. The Anti-Matter within the alternate realm fused his robotic tentacle arms and his artificial intelligence with his body, and paralyzes his brain. The artificial intelligence becomes his main brainsource, and it becomes hellbent on creating another wormhole, the purpose for which it was created. Octavius becomes a human cyborg and swears to finish the task of what he started. Octavius escapes and hides at a harbor. The arms convince him to retry the experiment. To fund it, Octavius — now called Doctor Octopus by the Daily Bugle — robs a bank. After Peter misses Gwen's presentation of her latest scientific breakthrough at the National Science Academy, she becomes engaged to astronaut John Jameson, son of Bugle chief J. Jonah Jameson. Peter suffers an emotional breakdown causing him to believe he's lost his powers. He abandons his Spider-Man identity and returns to his normal life while trying to reconcile with Gwen. A garbageman brings Spider-Man's costume to J. Jonah Jameson, who takes credit for Spider-Man's disappearance. Peter tells Aunt May that his Uncle Ben's death some time ago was his fault. May forgives him, but when his 9-year-old neighbor learns of Spider-Man's disappearance and the subsequent rising crime rate in New York City, Peter becomes concerned that the other superheroes can't handle the foes that he knows best. Octavius needs tritium to fuel his reactor and goes to Harry (who discovers about his heretic disease that he obtained from his father) to demand it. Harry initially refuses because the experiment threatens to level the city, but he eventually agrees in exchange for Spider-Man and tells him that Peter, who is supposedly good friends with Spider-Man, is the key to finding him. However, Harry tells Octavius not to harm Peter. Octavius finds Peter, tells him to find Spider-Man, and abducts Gwen. Peter realizes his powers are restored due to the trauma of seeing Gwen kidnapped, and dons his costume again after stealing it from the Bugle. As Spider-Man battles Octavius, they fall onto a rapid transit R train. Octavius disables the controls and jumps off, but Spider-Man stops the train before the tracks end. When he faints from exhaustion, the passengers carry him into one of the cars. He comes to and realizes his mask is off, but the passengers are so grateful they vow not to reveal what he looks like. Octavius returns, demanding Spider-Man, and subdues the passengers. After knocking out Spider-Man, Octavius delivers him to Harry. After giving Octavius the tritium, Harry prepares to kill Spider-Man, but is shocked to see it is really Peter. Peter convinces him greater things are at stake, and Harry reveals Octavius' location. However, Harry becomes enraged, and attacks Peter, the result causes the Osborn mansion to blow up and Harry become fatally wounded. Reluctantly, Spider-Man arrives at the doctor's waterfront laboratory and tries to rescue Gwen discreetly. One of Octavius' tentacles senses him, and they fight. Spider-Man ultimately subdues Octavius, reveals his identity, and convinces Octavius to let go of his dream for the greater good, after destroying his main artificial intelligence and reviving his brain. Octavius finally commands the tentacles to obey him and drowns the fusion reactor, along with himself, in the Hudson River. Gwen discovers Spider-Man's true identity, as well as why they cannot be together. Spider-Man returns Gwen to John and leaves. The symptoms of Harry's heretic disease begins spreading over his body and a cure is unavailable as his physically derailed condition has cost him too much. On her wedding day, Gwen abandons John at the altar and runs to Peter's apartment. After they kiss, they hear a police chase, and she encourages him to respond as Spider-Man. In a post credits scene, Thanos sends his herald, the Silver Surfer, to assassinate the Guardians. Cast *Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy *Chace Crawford as Harry Osborn *Olek Krupa as Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus *Marisa Tomei as May Parker *JK Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson *Donna Murphy as Rosalie Octavius *Mike Vogel as John Jameson Junior *Lilly Collins as Mary Jane Watson *Zooey Deschanel as Betty Brant *Hugo Weaving as Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (flashbacks) *Alec Baldwin as Ben Parker (flashbacks) *Michael Keaton as Dr. Curtis Connors *Stan Lee as wannabe criminal (cameo) *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury (cameo) *Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter/Agent 13 (cameo) *Hugh Jackman as James Howlett Logan/Wolverine (cameo) *Martin Freeman as General William Stryker (cameo) *Mageina Tovah as Ursolah Ditkovich *Bruce Campbell as Frenchman (cameo) *Timothee Chamalaat as Nathaniel Richards (cameo) Reception The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes calculated a 93% overall approval based on 253 reviews. The critics consensus reads, "Boasting an entertaining villain and deeper emotional focus, this is a nimble sequel that improves upon the original." Sequels This has two more follow ups. Category:Films Category:Movies Category:DuttPanda Category:Marvel Cinematic Universes